Jacket
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Ella apareció detrás de una puerta y el olor del café recién molido le atrapó. Para Liraz D. Nightray


**«El universo de Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí sino a Hiro Mashima. Los utilizo únicamente con el fin de entretener y mimar a mi honey preciosa escribiendo algo de sus dos bebés».**

**Jacket.**

**1.**

El silbido del viento sacudiendo las ventanas despertó a Gray en aquella mañana de domingo. Entreabrió uno de sus ojos, aún bajo los efectos del sueño, e hizo el intento de levantarse segundos después.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y fue consciente de la temperatura del ambiente y más importante, del lugar en el que se encontraba, fue que se dio cuenta de que ese no era su departamento. Rascándose la cabeza y haciendo memoria al mismo tiempo, fue buscando entre sus recuerdos cómo fue que acabó en el piso – y en el sofá – de Juvia.

—Gray-sama, veo que has despertado.

La voz que apareció detrás suyo, la de ella, hizo que todos sus recuerdos volvieran.

—Juvia… buenos días.

Ella lo miraba desde la puerta de la cocina, y el olor del café recién molido le atrapó.

**2.**

—Agradezco que Gray-sama haya decidido acompañar a Juvia —ella se veía demasiado contenta y su actitud contrastaba bastante con la temperatura allá afuera—. No es como que no hubiera podido pasar una noche sola ahora que Lucy fue a cuidar de Natsu, pero Juvia no desaprovecharía una oportunidad así.

La sonrisa del gato de Cheshire adornó su rostro de ángel y Gray tragó duro.

—Sí, bueno… No quería dejarte sola.

—Gray-sama … —ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos en aquella pose tan característica suya cada que a él se le escapaba algo inesperado— Si sigues diciendo esas cosas Juvia se va a enamorar aún más.

—¿¡Ah!? —casi se atragantó con las galletas mientras Juvia hacía esa declaración con tanta soltura que Gray no podía sino sorprenderse.

—De todos modos, Gray-sama… —Juvia bajó la voz, un poco nostálgica— Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. Por eso me sorprendió que vinieras desde otra ciudad sólo para poder asegurarte de que no me pasara nada.

—Sí, eh... Bueno, lo que pasa es que… —Gray mordisqueó otra galleta como evadiendo responder— Estaba en camino, para visitar a Natsu y todo eso, ya sabes.

—Eso tiene sentido.

Gray no le iba a decir _aquello._

—De todos modos, no estamos muy lejos.

—Gray-sama —ella hizo un mohín—. Estás lo suficientemente lejos de Juvia, eres cruel.

—Lo siento…

—Juvia te perdonará si te quedas a su lado toda la vida.

—Tonta, no digas cosas tan vergonzosas así nada más.

—Gray-sama es malvado… —el tono de un teléfono interrumpió la charla— Oh, es Lucy —Juvia sonrió con esa fuerza de mil soles tan característica de ella—. Dice que Natsu se encuentra mejor y que en la tarde estará de vuelta.

—Eso es bueno —Gray se terminó su café y se quedó observando el fondo como si esperara que le predijera el futuro—. El maldito cabeza hueca debe dejar de preocupar a los demás.

—Gray-sama es idéntico a Natsu en muchas cosas —Juvia sonrió enternecida—. También preocupa a todos aquí yéndose a vivir tan lejos de Juvia.

—No tengo elección, el trabajo es el trabajo —Gray suspiró resignado—. A veces me gustaría volver y toda la cosa, pero no es tan fácil. No puedo abandonar a Lyon porque sé que lo echará todo a perder de nuevo y es más complicado manejar todo si estoy lejos. Aparte los visito con frecuencia, así que no sé de qué me hablas.

—Gray-sama, también es complicado para nosotros si estás lejos —ella le reprochó con la mirada y Gray no supo que replicar—. Aparte las cenas de navidad no significan visitas con frecuencia. — volvió a hacer un berrinche.

—Supongo que no todo puede ser perfecto.

—Para nuestra desgracia es así —el teléfono de Gray vibró después de un corto silencio— ¿Gray-sama?

—Parece que mi taxi ya llegó —pudo escuchar los quejidos de Juvia ante eso, murmurando algo de Grays crueles y taxis malévolos—, debo irme pronto.

**3.**

Gray se encontraba parado frente a la puerta. Por alguna extraña razón, sus pies parecían estar cómodamente quietos en la sala del departamento que Juvia y Lucy compartían. La chica de pelo azul se había metido en su habitación musitando algo acerca de que la esperase y para ser sinceros, Gray no tenía muchas ganas de irse.

Casi había olvidado aquel extraño, pero reconfortante sentimiento de calor que siempre rodeaba a Juvia. Aunque más que olvidarlo, la palabra correcta sería decir que lo había echado de menos.

Bastante, más de lo que su cerebro quería admitir.

—¡Aquí está! —Juvia había vuelto con algo entre sus manos: una chaqueta de cuero negro algo desgastada que Gray conocía a la perfección. Con los ojos cerrados podría reconocer aquella prenda con algunos botones salidos y algo descolorida. Cierto aire de añoranza lo invadió por momentos al recordar cómo había terminado con Juvia— Hace frío afuera, Gray-sama. Espero que esto ayude.

—Si soy sincero había olvidado que existía.

—Pues Juvia no lo olvidó. Me hubiera gustado repararla un poco, pero no sabría si Gray-sama estaría cómodo con eso.

La chaqueta de su padre.

—El viejo seguro saltará en una pierna cuando vea que aún está muy bien conservada. De hecho, creo que está mejor que antes ¿Segura que no le hiciste arreglos?

—Gray-sama, no bromee —ella pareció satisfecha cuando Gray se probó la vieja chaqueta, encajando a la perfección—. Han pasado años ya, ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón. —Gray, muy a su pesar se encontraba fuera del departamento, observando a una Juvia con una sonrisa indescifrable.

—Supongo que es todo, Gray-sama. —Ella sonreía, pero a Gray no le convencía en lo absoluto. Conocía a la chica bastante bien como para saber que algo andaba mal.

—Sabes, supongo que no estaría mal que habláramos por teléfono de vez en cuando —Gray evitó mirarla—. Incluso una videollamada estaría bien, si quieres.

Lo último que vio fue que Juvia había soltado un ¡Kya! antes de enterrar su cabeza en su pecho con fuerza. Si bien al principio sus brazos habían permanecido estáticos en sus costados, no le tomó mucho tiempo para devolver el abrazo y acariciarle la cabeza.

—Me gustó verte.

—A mí también, Gray-sama. Espero volver a verlo pronto.

**4.**

Ni bien Juvia había cerrado la puerta y el sentimiento de nostalgia la había invadido con tanta fuerza que se permitió descansar en el piso usando la puerta como respaldo. Hace ya tanto tiempo no lo veía y aún así su corazón latía tan desbocado como si fuera la primera vez.

Aparte, ahora podrían llamarse cuantas veces quisiera. Juvia tenía ganas de rodar por el piso de la felicidad.

En eso, unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación. La abrió de nuevo.

—¿¡Gray-sama!?

El objeto de sus sueños estaba parado frente a su puerta cuando no habían transcurrido ni cinco minutos desde que se había marchado. Lucía bastante avergonzado y no le quería dirigir la mirada. Juvia tomó el primer paso, deseosa de saber qué pasaba con su amado.

—Creo que descubrí que no quiero irme —Gray la interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera formular una pregunta —. No aún, al menos ¿Puedo quedarme? Podríamos intentar preparar el almuerzo.

Juvia lo miró directo a los ojos, y Gray sintió el calor de mil estrellas reconfortarle sólo con contemplar aquella sonrisa.

—Pasa.

**Fin.**

**_Escena post créditos – Sin necesidad de dar créditos(?)._**

—¿Ah? ¿Y crees que me interesa quién te ha llamado? Lárgate de aquí, que nadie pidió un taxi, o te golpearé. Y deja de molestar tan temprano.

El conductor, visiblemente asustado, aceleró el vehículo hasta perderse en una esquina. El sujeto, de larga y desordenada cabellera negra sostenía una bolsa de supermercado mientras observaba su maquiavélico plan desarrollarse. A su lado, una chica de corta cabellera azul lo observaba con visible desaprobación en su rostro.

—Eso no era necesario, deja de asustar a la gente. —La chica se llevó una mano a la sien lamentando el comportamiento de su acompañante, quien siguió su camino mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles acerca de sobrinos y bodas dobles.

—_Gehee_.

_**Notas de autor.**_

Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Honey.

Te prometí un regalo, que llegó tarde, pero llegó. Que es lo importante, creo (?)

Obviamente tenía que ser algo de tus bebés. Cosa que, por cierto, disfruté bastante de escribir, por lo que quedé gratamente sorprendido. Espero que el OS, y la idea en general, te haya gustado. Te loveo 3000.


End file.
